Mirror World Valentine
by iiloveyouhhx3
Summary: COMPLETE. For a contest on Deviant! Raze x Brute


**Written For A Contest On The RowdyRude Boys - Valentines Day Theme .**

**The RowdyRude Boys Are Mirror Versions Of The RowdyRuff Boys. Which Means there Good. **

**I Just Love Them xDD**

**This is a - Raze x Brute ( The Greens )**

**Raze - Butch's Counterpart. Belonds to Zafireblue OR Mekyoii**

**Find her on deviant art !**

**Anyways On With The Story . . .**

**RAZE P.O.V**

Today was a special Day in Vile town. Well, special in its own way anyways. I was walking threw Vile towns worn out streets as I saw, some boy man push another man out of his girls way ,since he was blocking her passage. He was helping his girl right? So I guess that's sweet. I saw a crowd of boys yelling at each other. As if they were trying to get someones attention. I got closer to the scene and saw Brute standing there in the middle, looking bored and annoyed. Although that was usually her typical facial expression, it was just more tense today. I raised my right eyebrow, and my way threw the crowd of Boys.

**BRUTE P.O.V -**

A green shirted figure made his way threw the crowd of boys that was surrounding me. The figure made its way with ease, slightly pushing them to the side. It had to be Raze, or one of those damn RowdyRude Boys.

"Hi! Brute!" Yeah, It was Raze. He popped his head in front of me, to close for comfort if you ask me.

"What do you want?" I asked him bluntly with an eyebrow raised and my hands on my waist.

He seemed to ignore my rudeness and kept the bright smile on his face going, Its like nothing effects this kid?

"What are you doing?" Raze asks.

"What does it look like I'm Doing, standing here watching these guys fail at trying to get me to be their valentine?" I said annoyed.

"You don't like any of them?" He asks again, "Why not?"

I shrugged, not even I knew why actually. it's the same crap each and every year.

"I don't know, their so boring…" I said, "Just boring"

**RAZE P.O.V**

And with that she jumped up and flew her way out of the crowd. The crowd stared at her leave and then stared at me, as if I had something to do with her leaving. My eyes widened and I laughed and flew away. I whipped out my Bone Claws and slashed a hole into the sky, And I flew threw it. Suddenly, I was sitting on a park bench. Next to some stranger. The stranger looked at me, with eyes wide open, and screamed and ran away.

"Wait… I didn't mean to scare you!" I Sighed. I stayed seated at the park bench looking around to how peaceful things were here. Well less graffiti anyways.

"Raze?" I Heard a voice say.

I look up and come face to face with Butch, a bright smile appeared on my face and I got up and hugged him.

Butch's hands were up in the air, "WOAH, bro, I don't do hugs…remember?"

I laughed, "Sorry…"

Butch sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"Figuring out how Valentines Day is Over here at the world." Raze said.

Butch sighed and rolled his eyes, "Valentines day is for losers…"

"You think so..?" I asked, I noticed his had a Green Hearted Chocolate Box with him, "Hey I want chocolate!"

"No, That's not for you…" Butch said quickly and hid it behind his back, slightly blushing, "ANYWAYS, what's so different about valentines over there.?"

"Well I don't know , they show off by charming them with their evilness." I Said.

Butch started to laugh, "Are you serious, that would be so much easier, if you ask me"

"How is it over here?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know" Butch shrugged, "All lovey dovey, flowers, choclates, teddy bears, sharing, love, love and more love"

I saw his right eye twitch and I raised a brow, "Really?"

Butchs head nodded.

"That's so nice, better than over their anyways" I said smiling.

Butch laughed, "Its amazing how were so different bro"

Suddenly, we heard footsteps coming up behind us, we turned around quickly and we realized who it was. I felt butch tense up.

"Buttercup!" Raze greeted.

Buttercup raised a brow, "Raze? What are you doing here?"

"Oh…nothing" I laughed.

Buttercup then faced butch who seemed to be really tense, "You wanted to see me?" She asked kind of annoyed.

I raised a brow, these two were very interesting watch so I kept looking back and forth.

Butch smirked and threw the box of chocolate he had at her, she barely caught it, "TAKE IT!" He said smugly, "Your welcome." Then he smirked.

"Uh, Did I ask for chocolates? NO!" Buttercup said walking away.

"You ungrateful little…" Butch was cut off when Buttercup turned around and flashed him a smile.

He stood still for a moment not saying a word.

"Thanks" Buttercup said kind of blushing and flew away.

Butch still stood their, and I laughed. Suddenly, he let his head and arms hang as if he was completely drained.

Suddenly I felt his hand on my shoulder and felt it tighten. My eyes widened.

"What are you laughing at?" Butch said ticked.

"Oh Nothing" I said laughing, "Have a good day, which I'm sure you will!"

Butch lowered his eyes, "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah…"

I popped out my bone claws and slashed it down making the portal open and went right threw it.

I heard my stomach growl, "Im Hungry" I said to myself putting my hand on my belly.

I went to the nearest café and saw Brute at the counter. She seemed to be arguing with the man in the counter. She always did this so she didn't have to pay, instead she scared them and left without paying.

I sighed and went up to the counter slamming money on the counter, acting like a normal person, well the mirror worlds normal anyways. "Just give her the cookie"

He obeyed and gave her the cookie and we made our way to the nearest table.

She raised a brow, "Thanks"

I smiled, "No problem", Brute was my best friend, she was one of the people I can act myself around, besides rave and rage of course. But I loved having her around. Even though she hates me something.

"Where have you been all day?" She asked taking a bite out of her delicious looking cookie.

She laughed and ripped a piece of the cookie and extended her arm towards me, now how can I say no to a cookie? I thought about it twice and said, "No its okay, its yours!"

"But…you bought it for me" Brute said.

"So? Consider it your Valentines Day present!" I smiled.

She blushed. Wait she blushed ? Yeah, she blushed.

"Uh…Thanks I guess" Brute said, "So where were you all day?" she asked curiously.

"Oh no where really…" I said .

Brute sweat dropped, "Fine…Don't tell me!"

I blinked a few times, "I was in the real world!" I admitted.

"What! What were you doing over there?" She asked me.

"Hanging with butch and buttercup" I said.

"Buttercup? " She said sounding annoyed.

"Yeah…Uhm Her and Butch seem to well, be going out" I said laughing.

Brute burst out laughed, "That's pretty crazy"

I nodded, "Even though you celebrate differently over their in their world, they seem to like it like the way they do it over here"

"Pftt, that's weird, I kind of like it like over their better, its like so boring over here" Brute admitted.

I nodded, "Hey me too!"

I stood up and extended my hand out to her, "Lets get out of here"

She raised a brow, grabbing my hand making our way out the store.

"We should you know, fly" I said, not wanting to walk.

She agreed and we made our way into the sky. Not even feeling our hands are still locked together. Her and I looked down at the same time and blushed.

"Sorry!" We said in unison.

We both laughed.

"I guess this is my stop!" Brute said.

"Yea…" I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Waahh… What was the for?" Brute asked.

"For being the best valentine ever, well only valentine ever…" I chuckled.

She smiled, the warmest smile, she had ever smiled to anyone, "And Thanks for giving me…a different experience… Of… Valentines Day" She giggled.

I smiled, and with that, we made our own way.

**YAY FOR FLUFF. -_- LOL .**

**First Time doing a fanfic on these two. So it kind of sucked.**

**But I loved this couple. So yeah xD**


End file.
